Un cuento sobre el agua
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Ah, el amor siempre saca al poeta que uno lleva en su alma, provoca que uno mire el mundo color de rosa o que una sonrisa boba se instale en el portador de aquel antiguo sentimiento. Sin embargo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y siempre se puede reescribir la historia, viendo al pasado como un cuento que sobre el agua un día el viento escribió.
1. Amor

¡Hey, hey, hey! Soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo fanfic de Haikyuu /o/ Y ahora,para aumentar el número de fics de una nueva pareja con la que tengo un suave trauma,he venido con esta bizarra idea que salió de una canción pero ahora no tengo ni la más remota idea de como seguirlo.

Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones,quejas o felicitaciones

¡Gracias por leer!

Ah,los personajes son autoría de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Ah, el amor siempre saca al poeta que uno lleva en su alma, provoca que uno mire el mundo color de rosa o que una sonrisa boba se instale en el portador de aquel antiguo sentimiento.

O eso se supone que significa estar enamorado de ese alguien especial que Eros (o Cupido, dependiendo la persona que lo diga) pensó sabiamente para ti al flecharte con una bonita punta dorada como el icor, la sangre de los dioses, después de todo, el amor es tan fuerte que puede hacerle frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa (o dorado), no todo es felicidad y menos rimas que ni a Neruda en su mejor momento de inspiración se le ocurrieron pero a ti sí, poeta innato que revolucionará la lengua. No, a veces el amor no trata de historias de caballeros que rescatan a su princesa de la torre tras derrotar al temible dragón ya que a veces el amor igual puede ser dejar a la princesa en su confinamiento mientras invitas en una cita al dragón.

Por algo el corazón que representa idílicamente el amor es rojo, como la sangre que fluye al sentir esos toques de la persona indicada, o como el de las heridas que se forman al sentir tus sentimientos ser destrozados frente a tu cara sin poder hacer nada.

Igualmente el amor tiene más formas que simples relaciones de pareja. El amor puede ser eso que sientes al jugar tu deporte favorito o saludar a tu perro en las mañanas, se manifiesta en el abrazo que te da tu madre o en el choque de puños que le das a tu hermano, incluso en esas riñas con tus amigos porque tratas de alertarlos de algo que no se quieren dar cuenta y después de que sucede lo inevitable ellos van a llorar a tu pecho y tú solo les consolas mientras piensas en como desaparecer un cadáver, después de todo, si Dorian pudo deshacerse de Basil ¿Por qué tú no de aquel que hizo sufrir a tu amigo?

Igual el amor no necesariamente debe ser expresado en un día o en un gesto, puede ser solamente deseo, sin embargo, el amor que se expresa en esa manera tiende a ser más letal que cualquier otro tipo ya que es como un ninja; cuando menos lo esperas puede matarte de la manera más inesperada.

¿Lo mejor del humano? Que aún después de haber sido destrozado por ese silencioso ninja o por ese cuchillo en el pecho al ver tu ilusión rota, tiempo después la sanación se completa y uno sigue adelante.

Ah…El amor. Un tema tan banal y a la vez, tan complejo.

Tetsurou al terminar su reflexión solamente tragó duro y se quedó estático en el gimnasio en lo que miraba como esa delgada y bonita figura salía del gimnasio contorneando sin querer esas curvas de muerte que le hicieron sentir aún más profundo el flechazo que Eros le enviaba. Oh, demonios, solo deseaba que esa hermosa ninfa que le cautivó segundos atrás no terminara como Dafne y tuviera una flecha de plomo en su menudo cuerpo porque no podría con ello.

O quizá sí pero solo era un dramático que gustaba de exagerar como tragedia griega casi todos esos sucesos, en su mente era divertido, después de todo ¿Qué sería de la literatura si Homero no hubiera agregado un par de detalles a "La Ilíada"? Nada, así que su dramatismo esta vez estaba seriamente justificado.

— ¡Vamos, bro! —Exclamó Bokuto al atolondrado Kuroo que seguía con la boca abierta viendo la entrada del gimnasio, como si su ninfa de graciosos gestos entrara nuevamente por obra de la flecha color icor que Eros le lanzó.

—Ya voy, ya voy—Respondió el azabache con cierta decepción, dando un último visto a la puerta antes de partir a las duchas junto a su mejor amigo que parloteaba y se regodeaba de haber roto un par de sus bloqueos. Joder, claro que sí, el bastardo enviaba los remates con tal fuerza que solo oraba para que al llegar a casa y su madre le examinara los dedos no le dijera que estaban tan rotos como sus expectativas de encontrar pareja.

Sí, por más imposible que pareciese, Kuroo Tetsurou era un desdichado en el amor. Realmente el tema no le importaba hasta que en su tercer año en Nekoma cierto chico le hizo sentir la calidez que producen los latidos golpeteando tan fuerte el pecho y la grata sensación de ser besado (siendo que antes le daba asco), hasta descubrió que no era tan heterosexual como se lo había creído diecisiete años de vida e, incluso, le hizo sentir el significado verdadero de corazón roto.

No es que no le interesara el tema, honestamente era algo cotilla y ver los dramas amorosos dignos de novela que se armaban en su escuela no tenía precio pero cuando al que le armaban el drama era él, dejaba de ser tan interesante.

Varias personas intentaron salir con el capitán de Nekoma pero él simplemente les rechazaba y se iba a estudiar o jugar volleyball, como si en su mente aún estuviera el niño de cinco años que decía que las niñas eran asquerosas o su yo de sexto de primaria vomitándose al saber las bacterias que habían en la baba de las personas, sí, ese yo que usaba guantes y máscara cada que salía a la calle durante un año hasta que enfermó y vio que aún con mil protecciones esos malditos microorganismos iban a consumirle así que un buen día se armó a enfrentar su miedo y salir con Kenma a la escuela sin su máscara o sus guantes, claro que tampoco iba al extremo con ello de ser amigo de los microorganismos y llevaba su fiel gel antibacterial pero ya era un avance.

De ahí en fuera, Kuroo nunca tuvo la necesidad de tener pareja ni el tiempo ya que entre el volleyball, los estudios y tratar de mejorar para algún día empatarle a Kenma en un videojuego no tenía tiempo como para andar de novio además, aunque se viera como un sex symbol (por palabras de Lev que escuchó a unas chicas), honestamente sus hormonas no le golpeaban tanto como a los adolescentes de su edad, quizá porque una vez tuvo una erección imaginando que paraba un remate de Ushijima y no al tener restregada en su cuerpo a la chica más bonita de la clase que de hecho apartó ya que arrugaba un poco su uniforme y Yaku le advirtió que si ese día que iban a reclutar gente para el club su uniforme tenía una arruga, él lo golpearía hasta que se alisara.

Todo parecía normal con Kuroo hasta que encontró a su Eva que lo llevó a comer del fruto de la tentación. Ese chico que le enseñó por qué sus compañeros iban perfumados y arreglados al ver a una chica bonita o gastaban su mesada en una porno para aliviar sus hormonas.

Tsukishima Kei fue la tentación que convirtió en hombre al niño.

En todo sentido de la palabra le hizo hombre.

Tsukishima fue su primer beso, su primera ilusión de amor, el primero por el que se había hecho una paja, su primera vez y, también, el primero que quebró su corazón pero eso solo lo mantenía enamorado perdidamente de él y, aunque en su mente sonara estúpido, si había una esperanza de tenerlo nuevamente no retrocedería en lo absoluto.

Claro que a pesar de estar enteramente enamorado del rubio, era un vil humano que no podía evitar la degustación de una buena pieza de arte cuando la miraba, como ese chico de castaños cabellos que le dejó sonriendo como estúpido aún en las duchas mientras ignoraba a Bokuto.

¿Quién era ese hermoso espécimen de cabellos color caoba, ojos castaños como avellanas y piel tan perlada como…como lo que sea que fuera perlado? En lo que el azabache se adentraba en sus pensamientos más profundos para ver si se le hacía conocido de ese tiempo que había ido a la universidad, su mejor amigo seguía parloteando hasta por los codos.

— ¡Bro, que me escuches! —Exclamó Bokuto al ver a Kuroo yendo directo hacia un poste de luz que le hizo golpearse y poner nuevamente su atención en el preocupado Bokuto que se acercó a él y le sobaba el moretón mientras cantaba la canción de "sana, sana, colita de rana".

—Kou, pudiste avisarme ¿Sabes?

—Imposible, Tetsu. Estabas más perdido que yo en clase de matemáticas—Y eso era demasiado ya que Bokuto era un acérrimo rival de las matemáticas y verlo estupefacto frente a la pizarra con los ojos entrecerrados pensando en cómo demonios en la ecuación ya no había número alguno causaban en uno el sentimiento de vacío y desesperación que el mismo Bokuto sentía.

—Wow, entonces estaba terrible—Declaró el azabache entre pequeñas risas mientras su amigo solo le chillaba y reclamaba que no era su culpa que una equis equivaliera a una ecuación cuando solo era una letra del abecedario.

— ¿Y entonces? —Preguntó el de cabello bicolor cuando ayudó a levantar a su mejor amigo del piso, caminando nuevamente a la casa del azabache ya que Bokuto vivía en el departamento de arriba gracias a que convenció a su familia de que la universidad le quedaría más cerca y que si no se mudaban o él se mudaba, se iba a aventar de la azotea de su casa, lo cual hizo pero Kuroo lo cachó así que su familia tuvo que ceder a su capricho de rentar una habitación hasta arriba del edificio para que su hijo viviera.

—No sé de qué me hablas, búho tonto.

—No me engañas ¿En qué pensabas? —Kuroo quiso cambiar el tema pero la penetrante mirada de Bokuto en él evitó que pudiera mentir…Era como si ese par de esferas doradas brillantes pudieran develar sus más oscuros y profundos secretos, como que orinó la cama la otra vez cuando tomó hasta decir basta.

Mentirle no era la opción así que tras un largo suspiro tuvo que comenzar a hablar acerca de lo que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto a su casa.

—Ese chico de cabello castaño…El armador que vino hoy al gimnasio—Soltó por fin tras dudar acerca de lo estúpido que sonaba.

—Ah, claro, ese niño—Bokuto se quedó pensando un poco antes de volver a hablar—Sí, es un chico guapo y bien formado pero…—Y, nuevamente, Bokuto le hizo quedarse callado al robarle un profundo beso bajo la farola de la esquina de su casa. Quiso aventarlo y forcejear pero honestamente sus instintos le gritaban que cediera a los carnosos labios de su mejor amigo que le besaban con calidez.

Un momento más y ambos se separaron antes de tomarse de la mano en un cómodo y confuso silencio ya que esa no era la primera vez que les sucedía. De hecho, su primer beso con Bokuto fue cuando se resquebrajaba llorando entre sus brazos por el dolor de Tsukishima terminando con él por un jodido mensaje de texto, ah, hasta en eso Kei era cruel.

Kei tenían un millón de maneras de ser cruel.

Bokuto harto de la situación simplemente le tomó por la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo con fiereza, siendo el remedio exacto para ir callando los lastimeros sollozos del azabache que ya tenían crispados sus pobres nervios por tener a Kuroo empapando su sudadera desde hacía una hora que recibió ese mensaje del maldito de Tsukki.

Bien, Tsukki estaba bueno y era lindo y estaba bueno y era un buen jugador y estaba bueno y era rubio y… ¿Ya dijo que estaba bueno? Aunque Kuroo seguro le vio más que su escultural cuerpo como para caer por él, honestamente Kotarou prefería chicos lindos como Akaashi o chicas bonitas como…Ah… ¡La hermana del niño alto de primero de Nekoma! Joder, sí, ese tipo de personas le enamoraban ya que toleraban su personalidad. No es que tenga algo contra Tsukki, al contrario, era divertido pasar el rato con él por su retorcido ser pero estar mucho tiempo a su lado le ofuscaba, sin embargo Kuroo entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más lo quería (y Kuroo se quejaba de que él era el estúpido) pero nunca le agradó que fuera tan maldito con el capitán de Nekoma siendo que éste babeaba locamente solamente por él aun teniendo a la horda de fans del Nekoma detrás suyo así que ya fastidiado de escuchar a su hermano del alma chillar como adolescente despechada lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo, eso o noquearlo de un golpe pero un beso sonaba menos letal.

Y de tal manera fue que su relación cambió a tener besos de vez en cuando, generalmente a modo de felicitación o apoyo al contrario aunque a veces igual era para callarse sin palabras o para liberar las hormonas.

—Kou—Balbuceó el de cabellos negros al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del elevador de sus casas abriéndose, siendo éste el aviso para frenar sus besos y encaminarse nuevamente de la mano a la casa del azabache donde dejaría su mochila y avisaría que ayudaría a estudiar a su mejor amigo en su departamento.

Al entrar estaba la señora Kuroo con una taza de café sentada en el sillón leyendo, haciendo que al instante las manos de los chicos se separaran y una risita nerviosa saliera de los labios de Bokuto.

—Ah, má. Hola, vengo y me voy—Avisó el azabache sin perder el tiempo, yendo directamente a su habitación a poner de una buena vez su mochila para el día siguiente y agarrar sus ropas que usaría además de alistar su maleta de volleyball.

—Déjame adivinar. Kotarou-kun tiene mañana una prueba de álgebra—Y el mencionado solo tragó saliva nervioso porque realmente tenía ese examen que la señora predijo pero ya estaba reprobado en la materia ¿Qué más daba reprobar ese examen?

—Sí…Bueno, es que sigo sin entender cómo demonios una equis es una ecuación, señora. En serio me pone de nervios—Se defendió el de cabellos bicolores ofuscado de tan solo pensar en esas infernales cosas que ya dio por muertas desde que inició el semestre.

La señora de cabellos negros solamente rio antes de dar otro sorbo a su café y mirar a su hijo de reojo salir de su habitación con sus cosas directo hacia Kotarou, al cual le brillaban sus dorados ojos tan solo verlo. Honestamente creía que se traían algo pero no lo habían hecho público, sin embargo, les dejaría ser hasta que tuvieran el valor de decirlo.

— ¡Oh, amor, espera! —Exclamó la mujer antes de que su hijo se fuera—Kenma-chan dice que vayas a ver los partidos porque Lev ya puede parar los bloqueos—Kuroo solamente asintió ante lo que dijo su madre y salió con urgencia de su casa junto a un Kotarou que tan solo la puerta cerraron, comenzó a besar al azabache con urgencia y deseo, caminando a trompicones hacia el elevador para subir finalmente al departamento de Bokuto para de una vez por todas callar esa pasión juvenil que les gritaba por estar juntos.

Por suerte para ambos, justo cuando entraron al elevador entre besos, el señor Kuroo subía el último escalón para llegar al piso donde vivía con su hermosa esposa e hijo, después de todo, sabía que usar las escaleras era más sano que el elevador y lo mantenían en forma.

—Amor, buenas noches—Anunció el hombre al entrar a su casa y ver a su esposa sentada en la barra de la cocina con una ligera mueca de disgusto, yendo a besarla para ver si espabilaba.

—Ah, buenas noches—Respondió la mujer de cabellos negros aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Tú… ¿Sabes algo de un cuervo rubio? —Preguntó la mujer antes de fruncir nuevamente el ceño y releer en su mente todos los libros de su larga vida académica acerca de aves.

—No que yo sepa además, tú eres la científica—El hombre de negros cabellos y azules ojos frunció el ceño igualmente recordando sus libros de secundaria y preparatoria para ver si hablaban de ese tipo de aves— ¿Por?

—Es que cuando regresaba de trabajar me encontré con Kenma-chan en las escaleras y me dijo que le avisara a Tetsu acerca de que un cuervo rubio ya abrió sus alas pero no le encontré sentido a la oración—Un breve silencio acompañado de un suave gruñido fue emitido por la señora antes de proseguir—Mejor no se la dije a Tetsu, ya sabes que cuando se trata de algo así se obsesiona y mejor dejarlo por la paz.

A pesar de dar el tema por muerto y su esposo comenzar a hacer la cena, la señora Kuroo no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente tanta pintura en el cabello de Kenma junto al largo que mantenía no le dejaba ni respirar y había terminado por matarle unas neuronas y decir disparates acerca de cuervos rubios.


	2. Besar a un chico 100 veces

Bien,ya que no quiero que Mari (una amiga que me inspiró a este fic) me dé con la chancla,vengo con la actualización.

Espero esté siendo de su agrado este fic y...Ah...Por lo que verán,es un fic algo...Peculiar ya que ni yo sé como quedará el final xD y porque tiene varias parejas en lo que se va formando una,a lo cual debo decir que,aún no tengo elegida la pareja ganadora (?) quería un KuroOi pero el BokuOi pero el BoKuroo pero el KuroTsukki así que con el transcurso de la historia veremos como se desenvuelve esto /o/ aunque honestamente,le pego más al BoKuroOi porque puedo,quiero y es legal (?)

Gracias por su apoyo y su lectura,recuerden,dar rw's/favs/follows/recomendar este fic para ayudar a que enflorezcan las ideas (?)

* * *

Ah, las mañanas nunca le agradaban mucho a Bokuto porque sus ojos quemaban y le dolía la cabeza si se paraba demasiado rápido además amanecía solo por su capricho de vivir en el mismo edificio que su compadre del alma y a veces, solo a veces, le dolía ese hecho. Claro, no es que en su casa despertara rodeado de gente pero al menos su madre le sonreía cuando lo veía y su padre le revolvía el cabello antes de ir a bañarse.

Al abrir los ojos tras hacer varios mohines y gruñidos que imitaban el berrinche de un niño de seis años miró hacia el techo y después a su lado, recordando por qué aunque de vez en vez le pesara la soledad de no despertar entre su familia no le dolía en absoluto.

La mejor vista que jamás se le pudo ocurrir estaba a su lado para ser admirada solamente por él y nadie más que él.

Los ojos de Kuroo cerrados mientras algo de baba caía por las comisuras de sus labios y su cabello asquerosamente desordenado entre la almohada que aplastaba su cara siendo iluminada por algunos rayos del sol que pasaban entre los espacios que el cuerpo de Bokuto no tapaba era esa hermosa visión que capturó a Bokuto en segundos.

El de cabellos bicolor se quedó con la boca abierta al ver esa imagen que a ojos de cualquiera sería graciosa y hasta algo asquerosa por la baba y las marcas en su cuello pero a sus ojos, Kuroo respirando tranquilamente con su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo del compás de su corazón con esa paz que emanaba de su cuerpo solo le hacía pensar que era el tipo más jodidamente afortunado del mundo por poder despertar con tan bella vista a primera hora de la mañana.

Bokuto se quedó pasmado otros veinte minutos viendo a Kuroo, acariciando su cabello con suavidad, temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco que rompiera la genuina paz que irradiaba el bello durmiente pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al minuto veinte ya que la horrible alarma comenzó con sus alaridos infernales que le hicieron caerse de la cama y que Kuroo gruñera, estirándose como gato recién levantado antes de pararse e ir al baño mientras Bokuto se quedaba en el piso observando al azabache caminar zombificado a bañarse.

El de ojos dorados solo suspiró y maldijo al celular por romper su bello momento encerrado con Kuroo en una burbuja rosa donde el examen de álgebra a primera hora no existía…Pero en fin, la realidad dolía tanto como el golpe que se metió contra el suelo así que tuvo que levantarse y mirar su propio celular donde una notificación brillante destellaba por ser el recordatorio de esa infernal prueba.

Tras apagar la notificación se quedó mirando sus notas bobas que tenía como "aser k AKASHEEE me lebante muchos pases", "k conoja me elija capitán", "ser el has del ekipo" o "eztudiar hortografia", comenzó a reír al pensar que en serio tenía pensamientos muy raros pero al llegar a una de las notas más antiguas solo se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, "besar a 100 chic s" decía la nota antes del emoticón de beso y una carita haciendo un beso.

—Kou, entra al baño—Cuando el mencionado escuchó eso, al instante bloqueó su celular y fue a tomar una rápida ducha para espabilar un poco y ver si por obra y gracia divina podría contestar más que su nombre en ese examen además de ver si olvidaba la vergüenza que le dio el cambiar esa nota por otra aún más tonta.

Joder, definitivamente las mañanas no eran para él.

Ya tras despertar, desayunar y alistarse, el par de universitarios se besó antes de salir de la casa de Bokuto tomados de la mano rumbo a sus respectivas facultades, las cuales eran biología para Bokuto y química para Kuroo; ya que la práctica del día se había cancelado para los de primero por los exámenes diagnóstico que venían donde, si bien era para ver su nivel de conocimientos, se debía estudiar para no dar tan mal nivel a la escuela, por ello ambos pudieron permitirse el pequeño lujo de dormir un poco más tarde.

Lo bueno de la universidad era que a pie quedaba a una media hora del edificio.

¿Lo mejor? Que en la facultad de ciencias el departamento de química estaba casi pegado al de biología, solo los separaba astronomía pero al ser casi de nueva creación no era muy grande por lo que los químicos se veían mucho con los biólogos y los astrónomos que no estaban perdidos entre las nubes o mirando al cielo mientras murmuraban cosas raras.

—Bah, ya no quiero nada de algebra—Dijo Bokuto a medio trayecto con un puchero en su rostro al ver a unas chicas frente a ellos sacando unos apuntes con ecuaciones.

—Kou, apenas estamos a finales de abril—Respondió el azabache antes de tomar aire para no matar a su amigo—El jodido semestre inició el cinco de abril.

Bokuto quiso refutar y gruñir, decir que para él esa clase se sentía como si hubiera pasado un eterno eón pero no le entendería y le diría dramático así que solo volvió a gruñir y fruncir el entrecejo nuevamente seguido de hacer el puchero más marcado.

Kuroo quiso realmente enojarse con su amigo por echar al trasto una materia apenas iniciado el semestre pero tras ver su rabieta de niño de cinco años comenzó a reír, haciendo enojar más al búho que agregaba ruidos de molestia a su cara, causando el efecto contrario en Kuroo ya que solo su risa aumentaba, molestando a los transeúntes con ella, es más, podía jurar que hasta Miyagi podría oírse su "melodiosa" risa.

En algún momento, quizá cuando el semáforo cambió a verde o antes, Bokuto dejó su berrinche y comenzó a reír a todo pulmón junto a su amigo, siendo la atracción principal de los peatones tokiotas que les veían como un par de psicóticos escapados del manicomio recién pero para ellos, solamente existía esa contagiosa risa de hiena de Kuroo y la ruidosa de Bokuto inundando Tokio.

Entre risa y risa ni siquiera supieron cómo ni cuándo llegaron a la universidad hasta que notaron las aulas y los laboratorios con alumnos estresados hasta las orejas mientras repetían cosas de bacterias, plantas, átomos, energía y demás. La dulce atmósfera creada por el par culminó con el aún frío viento primaveral que obligó a sus manos ser separadas y sus risas cambiadas por amargos suspiros donde uno deja escapar el alma.

—Entonces…Nos vemos en la práctica, Kou—El mencionado solo asintió tras escuchar al azabache decirle algo que su cerebro no procesó hasta que vio como Kuroo se despedía a lo lejos haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba hacia uno de sus salones.

Ah…El final de una cálida mañana y el inicio de un tormento lleno de oraciones y letras-números que al final eran ecuaciones.

El de cabellos bicolor con la cabeza baja se encaminó a su muerte segura, realmente no quería que le quitaran la beca deportiva pero simplemente no le podía decir a su cerebro que esa cosa infernal le entrara y hablar con el director acerca de hacerle cambiar esa materia por otra no funcionó por lo que solo le quedaba la opción de clonarse y rezar porque su clon fuera un genio de las matemáticas pero eso era tan improbable como Tsukki sonriendo así que su última opción era llamarle a Akaashi para que presentara por él su examen disfrazado (y aún encubierto dudaba que pudiera verse tan guapo como él) después de todo, en los exámenes ponían a otro maestro y solo necesitabas tu credencial; Konoha estudiaba para diseño gráfico, bien podría ayudarlos con hacer una identificación falsa y ¡Voilà! Bokuto aprobaba álgebra y era el as del equipo de volleyball antes de ir a la sub 18 nacional ¡Genial!

Mientras Bokuto caminaba pensando en cómo rogarle a Akaashi por su ayuda, con la cabeza en las nubes y la mirada en el piso, un golpe le fue atestado en toda su cara, cayendo en el piso de sentón.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó molesto el de ojos dorados. Bien, tenía algo de culpa pero la otra persona con la que tropezó tenía más culpa por no ver su excelente figura caminar rumbo a su clase. No quería dárselas de farol pero era el futuro as del equipo de volleyball y uno de los seleccionados para la sub 18 ¡Era Bokuto Koutarou! Que no vieran su magnífica presencia simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza (como el álgebra).

— ¡Ah! Disculpa, no me fijé—De tal manera, con una sonrisita de fingida inocencia el causante del accidente se disculpó con Bokuto y ayudó a pararlo mientras él se quedaba boquiabierto.

—Tú…—Balbuceó Bokuto una vez de pie, viendo al joven con el que tropezó acomodarse las gafas y cargar su maqueta del sistema solar con ocho planetas… ¿No eran nueve? Bokuto nació con nueve planetas y moriría diciendo que eran nueve planetas. Era como decir que Hinata no contaba como humano por ser enano ¡No a la discriminación de Plutón!

Antes de que Bokuto pudiera reaccionar por quedarse pensando en su auto movimiento revolucionario en pro de Plutón como planeta, el chico se esfumó por los pasillos de astronomía.

Vaya que los astrónomos eran raros.

Koutarou nuevamente volvió a sus andadas rumbo a su parte de la escuela donde… ¡Carajo! El examen algebraico ya había iniciado hacía diez preciados minutos que Bokuto pudo utilizar para pensar... ¡O para copiarle la respuesta al de al lado! ¡Claro! Si se sentaba junto al cerebrito del salón podría copiarle hasta el nombre ¡Eso!

Con esa nueva estrategia de aplicar sus conocimientos de Naruto y técnicas para copiar del examen chuunin junto a su sangre Uchiha (en varios test de internet le dijeron que sería un Uchiha) comenzó a correr como los ninjas de ese manga al grito de "Hey, hey, hey", abriendo de esta manera paso entre sus compañeros que solo le miraban raro o le tomaban fotos, olvidando que segundos atrás el chico con el que chocó tenía algo que le causó incertidumbre… Quizá su pelo sedoso como de comercial o el color de éste idéntico al del chocolate…No, ¡No era eso! Tenía algo que ya se le olvidó pero que en ese instante no le importaba porque era Koutarou Uchiha ¡El maestro del sharingan que le copiaría todo a Nakayama y aprobaría álgebra sin Akaashi como su sustituto! ¡Hey, hey, hey!

Agh, tras un largo, largo, largo examen donde le copió todo, TODO, en serio, no bromea ni escatima en el todo, al de a lado, le quitaron la prueba y las clases siguieron con su ritmo normal, sofocando el cerebro de Bokuto que en los descansos solo recostaba su cabeza en su cuaderno mientras leía los mensajes que Akaashi se le enviaba a diario recordándole comer y no dormirse en clase.

En uno de sus descansos mientras iba a comer algo dulce de la máquina expendedora se quedó pensando…Bueno, analizando con las pocas neuronas que aún le funcionaban, por qué eligió tan jodida carrera como biología. O sea, le gustaban los búhos, los gatos, los perros, los peces, Konoha, Hinata, Lev ¡hasta Yaku! Que parecía uno de esos chihuahuas nerviosos que a la mera hora te acomodan un golpe del tamaño del mundo para advertirte que con ellos no te metes. Le agradaban las plantas, los árboles y el pasto pero de eso a querer saber lo que pasaba a detalle en cada fase de la fotosíntesis era un enorme abismo de diferencia.

Cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en la máquina expendedora, la cual tiraba sus panquecitos de chocolate a donde se recogían, pensando qué parte de la disección de la rana se le hacía lo suficientemente divertida o interesante como para estudiar esa carrera.

—Boo—Ese pequeño murmuro en su oído le hizo apartarse de inmediato de un salto y tener un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando vio a su atacante soltó un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad ya que se trataba de nadie más que Kuroo riendo por su broma.

—Eres un baboso ¡Creí que me iban a quitar mis panquecitos! —Exclamó Bokuto ligeramente alterado por la sorpresa anterior antes de tomar su pedido de la máquina con cierto desespero y gruñir un poco por la "bromita" nada divertida que le jugaron.

Kuroo siguió riendo y Bokuto para sus adentros contaba del uno al cien y viceversa pensando que un homicidio no sería bueno en su expediente si quería ser el as de la selección japonesa algún día pero la estruendosa risa honestamente se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

—Oh, vamos, Kou. No te enojes—Dijo Kuroo tras calmar su risa y alcanzar al de cabello bicolor que caminaba de vuelta a su salón ya que ese día no movía su trasero de esa jaula hasta que iniciara la práctica de volley al finalizar la última clase a las 6:35 de la tarde. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

—Es que ¡Mierda! Tuve un horrible examen de álgebra donde le copié hasta el nombre al de junto, no recuerdo la diferencia entre eucariontes y procariontes y, por último ¡Me importa un pepino Darwin y sus pinzas! —Exclamó Bokuto alterado tras su declaración de guerra contra la biología.

—Ah…Son pinzones—Corrigió Kuroo en voz baja tras ver a su amigo gritar. No se tomó nada bien que lo corrigiera ya que volvió a gritar pero esta vez aventó su alimento al piso y comenzó a pisarlo, maldiciendo mil veces a la evolución y a las plantas verdiazules que no se decidían por un puto color y mejor son ambas.

Cuando los pobres panquecitos fueron reducidos a migas de pan dentro de plástico, Bokuto comenzó a tomar aire de a poco para calmarse, mirando a un expectante Kuroo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó el ex Fukurodani con rabia, agarrando sus panquecitos deshechos para tirarlos. Al pasar junto al azabache le golpeó ligeramente el hombro, sintiéndose mal ya que Kuroo no tenía la culpa de su berrinche pero debía desquitarse y sus panquecitos, a pesar de recibir mucha de su rabia, no le calmaron por completo.

—Koutarou—Llamó el de ojo café, haciendo que el mencionado volteara y se pasmara por el beso que le fue dado. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos como platos mientras sus labios eran besados con suavidad y dulzura, transmitiéndole un poco de calma a su huracán interno que lentamente se disipaba a lluvia tropical—Provecho—Dijo Kuroo al separar sus labios con una ligera sonrisa mientras en su pecho le ponía sus donas favoritas que solo se conseguían en la máquina de la facultad de derecho, la cual estaba al otro lado del campus.

Con esa sonrisa cautelosa, Kuroo se retiró del lugar directo hacia su última clase, dejando a Bokuto de rodillas en medio del pasillo con los ojos abiertos, la miel en los labios y escarcha en el pecho, a lo lejos volteándole a ver para dedicarle un par de besos antes de desaparecer entre las aulas de química.

¿Qué por qué estudiaba biología?

Por varios motivos estúpidos.

Uno de ellos era porque quería seguir jugando volleyball y ser el as del equipo nacional algún día, otra porque esa universidad fue la primera en ofrecerle una beca deportiva completa, la siguiente en la lista era que estaba jodido en cualquier carrera con muchas matemáticas en ella y con leer muchas cosas por la flojera que le daba y su TDAH que a veces le evitaba el terminar de leer un solo libro porque ya estaba viendo otra cosa o equilibrándolo en su cabeza pero la más jodida y estúpida de todas que le hacía querer llorar por lo imbécil que sonaba era nada más y nada menos que las carreras biológicas se encontraban en la facultad de ciencias y, sobre todo, era la segunda más cerca de donde se encontraba química.

A solo unos astrónomos de distancia de Kuroo.

Estúpidamente, las ranas ni las plantas eran lo que le atraían a esa carrera, de hecho, el animal más raro era el que lo atraía.

Un jodido gato.

Gracias al mensaje de Akaashi acerca de no dormirse en su última clase, Bokuto pudo pararse y entrar al aula donde el profesor ya hablaba sobre más cosas que no le interesaban demasiado, después de todo, tras ese beso podía jurar que ni el volleyball le interesaba demasiado y su TDAH solo ayudaba a hacerlo suspirar viendo a la ventana pensando ahora en lo que Tsukki le vio a Kuroo y no al revés como antes solía reflexionar.

Cuando desbloqueó su celular para ver la hora, lo primero que le saltó fueron las notas que abrió en la mañana y no había quitado desde entonces, específicamente en la nota boba que cambió y ahora le provocaba una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.

Tras escuchar los pasos del profesor saliendo del salón y modificar un poco su nota, salió como rayo de ahí para llegar lo más pronto posible al gimnasio, encontrándose justo afuera de su aula esos negros cabellos despeinados que se le hicieron curiosos desde la primera vez que los vio y esa sonrisa gatuna que caracterizaba tan bien al tipo que lo recibió nuevamente con un beso para ir de la mano al gimnasio mientras él parloteaba lo aburrida que fue su clase de procariontes.

Mientras tanto, su celular se bloqueaba con la nota recién modificada segundos atrás.

" _Besar a un chico (_ _100 veces)_

 _72 veces_ "

* * *

Por cierto,el TDAH es el trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad, pueden buscarlo en internet y,por lo que veo,es una variable que influirá mucho en el fic.

En word el 100 está rayadito pero como FF me odia,lo puse entre paréntesis que es algo que yo uso para cuando me equivoco y no me permiten tachonear.


	3. Un cuento sobre el agua

Quizá no muchos lo esperaban pero ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo y,honestamente,casi me pongo a llorar al leer esto; lo cual es irónico porque no estoy en la situación de Oikawa pero lo pienso y me duele en extremo.

Pueden oír una canción llamada "Diamantina" de División Minúscula para darle el feeling y, por si no lo mencioné antes,este fic está basado en una canción llamada "Un cuento sobre el agua" de La Oreja de Van Gogh además de que tiene un par de guiños hacia "Glitter Freezer", un fic BokuOi muy bueno que me hizo replantearme mi vida y no, no bromeo con ese tema.

Ahora, sin más por el momento, espero les guste esto, que si bien no es purpurina es diamantina.

Si quieren pasar a sus amigos,ponerle fav o dar rw's estaré muy agradecida por ello.

* * *

Ah… ¿Qué si se arrepiente de estar en Tokio? No, no mucho…No…Probablemente… ¿¡A quién engaña!?

Se arrepiente más que nada en el jodido universo, bueno, no del todo pero justo en ese instante parece el peor error que ha cometido en su vida y a saber cuántas estupideces ha hecho durante esos dieciocho años de existencia pero está seguro que pocas no son si no, había que preguntar a Iwa-chan, el cual casi tenía una bitácora exclusivamente para él y sus idioteces.

Miró hacia el cielo nublado y grisáceo de esa asquerosa y contaminada ciudad antes de reír cual maniaco por sentir como su cara comenzaba a mojarse por las putas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

¡Puta lluvia!

¡Puta ciudad!

¡Puto frío!

Pero sobre todo ¡Puta rodilla!

Tras reír como psicótico de televisión barata comenzó a brincar en los charcos de agua, provocando las malas miradas de los transeúntes tokiotas que se alejaban de él para no salir salpicados, logrando que Oikawa solamente brincara más fuerte con la sonrisa maníaca instalada en su rostro, completada por sus vacíos y rojizos ojos que lloraban junto a la lluvia.

Siguió brincando como si le pagaran por ello hasta que en uno de los saltos su pierna ya no soportó y terminó cayendo de bruces contra el frío y mojado asfalto de la gran metrópoli japonesa que se tiñó ligeramente de rojo por la sangre que salía de su nariz y frente.

Ya estaba mojado y jodido ¿Qué más daba voltearse en el charco en medio de la acera y mirar como las negras nubes nocturnas seguían orinando a los estúpidos capitalinos de ese puto país? Unas gotas más, unas gotas menos de lluvia ácida, no era nada.

Ah…Todo era frío por ser Febrero, un frío mes que calaba hasta los huesos de Iwa-chan y eso que él era un radiador andante; verlo con abrigo, bufanda y gorro era algo invaluable. Si Iwa-chan, siendo el radiador humano, se abrigaba con tanta cosa ¿Por qué justo en ese instante él, que con diecisiete grados Celsius ya tenía frío, estaba con solo su sudadera negra, su playera de aliens y unos pants ligeros? Era para traer encima siete cobijas y un chocolate caliente ya que, aparte, llovía y bajaba aún más la temperatura.

Exhaló algo de vaho mientras miraba fijamente el cielo, sintiendo como su sangre cálida comenzaba a enfriarse en su labio superior ya que igual se rajó la boca en su arrebato de saltar como niño estúpido hasta no poder más.

Quería quedarse ahí acostado hasta que el pavimento lo absorbiera como parte de él pero su plan falló gracias al policía que le pedía levantarse mientras sacaba el alcoholímetro para ver si el alcohol era la justificación de sus acciones, claramente el policía se sorprendió al ver que el alcoholímetro marcaba 0.00.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven? —Oikawa soltó una risilla al escuchar lo último ya que generalmente le decían "chiquillo" o "muchacho" pero nunca joven. Sí, una señal de su envejecimiento, tendría que decirle a su madre que las cremas antiarrugas ya no funcionaban.

—Sí, solo...Disculpe—El castaño lució la sonrisa que siempre usaba para salir de problemas y su miradilla de no romper ni un plato, la cual sirvió por enésima vez en su vida ya que el policía solo le sonrió antes de comenzar a decirle el sermón de que no estaba solo y que la ayuda está para brindarse a quien la necesite, que era joven y había más opciones que enfermarse por jugarle al tonto en un ataque de "juventud" y adrenalina.

Al término de aquel bonito sermón que conmovería el corazón de cualquiera, Oikawa asintió y sonrió con falsa amabilidad sentado en la banca del parque mientras el oficial se retiraba a seguir patrullando por el bien de la sociedad japonesa, pura mierda.

Su cara ya estaba limpia de sangre, tenía una pequeña venda en su frente y algodón en uno de sus orificios nasales para que dejara de sangrar además de un impermeable de la policía japonesa pero honestamente ¿Qué más daba? Físicamente sanaba segundo a segundo sin embargo internamente se derruía cada vez más, su más palpable ejemplo de ello era que un policía tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse del asfalto y servirle de apoyo para caminar hasta la banca donde estaba sentado viendo a las personas caminar apurados bajo su sombrilla rumbo a su casa donde seguro les esperaba una taza de té caliente, un baño preparado y, sobre todo, alguien esperando por su regreso.

¿Y él? A él le esperaba una ducha con una gotera que le orillaba a la locura con su constante golpeteo contra la cubeta que dejaba para no desperdiciar agua, un radiador tan caprichoso como él que a veces funcionaba y otras no, ramen instantáneo y café frío en una olla que estaba ahí desde la noche anterior esperando por ser tomado.

¡Claro! No había que olvidar la mejor parte. Su favorita entre todas: ¡La rehabilitación de su puta rodilla que se le ocurrió volver a estar mal! La media tortuosa hora de ejercicios junto con el desinflamatorio oral que debía tomar y un ungüento para quien sabe qué además de su compresa que debía calentar antes de ponerla en su afectada rodilla.

Con esos pensamientos en mente solamente pudo volver a reír mientras sentía la fría lluvia de la ciudad empapar su cara por la ferocidad con la que arremetía contra esa sucia ciudad.

¡Que lo haga!

¡Que se lleve las impurezas de esa ciudad de mierda!

¡Que limpie la niebla café que se ve en el ambiente desde la azotea de la universidad!

¡Que arrastre al jodido novio de Iwa-chan!

Pero sobre todo, lo más importante:

¡Que la lluvia se lo lleve a él junto a sus trozos de corazón roto y rodilla deshecha!

¡Venga, lluvia! ¡Arrastra a Oikawa Tooru lejos de esta puta ciudad!

Con un soplo de viento fuerte el impermeable se fue y Oikawa de nuevo se puso de pie bajo las negras nubes nocturnas con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo como gota a gota su falsa sonrisa se resquebrajaba junto a su rodilla.

Gota tras gota, como con su ducha, su mente viajaba hacia la locura en un frenesí de dolor y locura, llevándolo a caer de rodillas ante el duro y mojado asfalto con lodo ¿Qué más daba si su rodilla ya estaba jodida, morada e inflamada?

¿Para qué negarlo más? ¿Para qué si el pH ácido de esa contaminada lluvia lavaba su falsedad?

Todo estaba mal.

Desde que eligió la universidad de Tokio, no solo por tener astronomía como carrera sino, gracias a la beca deportiva que le fue ofrecida e Iwa-chan eligió otra universidad en Tokio donde tenían ingeniería en quien sabe qué pero era una ingeniería, todo estuvo mal.

A pesar de ir a distintas universidades ambos decidieron vivir juntos en la feroz metrópoli en un departamento compartido, sus padres al instante accedieron ¿Qué mejor que su hijo con lapsos de rarezas viviera con su amigo de toda la vida que lo ponía en regla cuando osaba pasarse de listo? Era la mejor opción para todos, en especial para Tooru ya que por fin podrían cumplir su promesa de la infancia de vivir juntos.

Ahhh, que nostalgia, recordar un Iwa-chan chiquito con su playera de Godzilla diciéndole que un día vivirían juntos mientras jugaban a la casita, sí, un hermoso día donde Iwa-chan aún no le golpeaba cada diez segundos y le decía por su nombre, sin embargo, tuvo que espabilar de ese dulce recuerdo ya que ahora era una realidad.

¡Como un sueño! Diría Tooru mientras abría una caja llena de revistas del universo y espacio además de sus volúmenes de Ogeha, uno de sus mangas favoritos donde cayó enamorado de la pequeña Ogeha-chan y Kiji-chan, en especial de Kiji por ser un maldito y un amor con Ogeha, Iwaizumi varias veces le miró raro ya que decía que Kiji era un psicópata pero para Oikawa, Kiji era un chico genial del cual enamorarse.

¿Qué si siempre le habían gustado los chicos? Nah, de hecho solo le gustaban las chicas hasta que un día un niño de primero en Aoba Johsai se le declaró y decidió intentarlo ¿Qué tanto era tantito? Ya iba en tercero e Iwaizumi le dijo claramente que dejara sus novias de lado por el torneo de invierno, sin embargo, nunca dijo novios así que no estaba desobedeciéndole en ningún aspecto (¡Benditas lagunas legales!).

No fue la mejor experiencia pero fue divertido mientras duró, obviamente le cortaron por centrarse más en el volleyball que en él, solo que ahora también le echaron en cara que era por siempre estar pegado a ese tal "Iwa-chan".

Hasta ese instante Oikawa jamás había pensado nada acerca de su amistad con Hajime pero si se lo estaban sacando a colación…Tras pensarlo varios días y semanas, Oikawa llegó a la conclusión de que, aparte de bisexual, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo como en las películas cliché americanas que a Iwaizumi le aburren y se queda dormido a la mitad.

Tooru sonrió ante el recuerdo de descubrirse enamorado de su mejor amigo mientras abría una caja con unos juguetes que usaban Iwaizumi y él de niños cuando jugaban a que los aliens conocían a los dinosaurios y se hacían amigos.

— ¡Iwa-chan! —Exclamó el castaño al terminar con esa caja, siendo ya casi de las últimas ¡Yay! Seguro al terminar todas, irían a cenar al restaurante de la esquina ya que en la cocina solo había café y ramen, justo lo que su madre le había dicho que no comieran.

—Sí, ya voy—Oikawa al escuchar esas palabras, se colocó detrás de la pared para saber con quién hablaba su mejor amigo, seguro era su madre que le hablaba para que tendiera la ropa o recordar eliminar los hongos. Siempre se preguntó qué tenía esa señora contra los mohos ya que mínimo una vez al mes, Iwa-chan y ella limpiaban su casa completa para evitar los hongos—Okay, también te quiero, nos vemos—Eso último alejó los pensamientos de Oikawa de los mohos para volver a aterrizarlos en su mejor amigo.

— ¡Iwa-chan! —Volvió a canturrear Oikawa antes de que el azabache saliera y le cachara espiándolo, una vez lo hizo y joder, los moretones se quitaron hasta dos semanas después—Ya terminé las cajas que me diste, solo falta el baño y las cajas de la cocina—El moreno se quedó pensativo unos segundos procesando lo que Oikawa dijo antes de asentir vagamente.

—Ah sí—Fue lo único que balbuceó antes de agarrar su chaqueta y guardar su cartera—Por cierto, vuelvo al rato o mañana—Tomó sus llaves de donde las colgaban y sin más, salió de su apartamento con la cara ligeramente roja.

—Hajime…—Susurró Oikawa tras ver a su mejor amigo salir por la puerta sin decirle nada más. Obviamente, su deber como mejor amigo era saber qué demonios le pasaba y el porqué de esa conversación que le taladraba la cabeza, especialmente por el "también te quiero".

Se quitó sus gafas y tras agarrar sus llaves y la primer sudadera que pudo ver salió como loco tras su mejor amigo que, aclara, no es que fuera tras él porque tuviera miedo de que saliera con alguien ya que está perdidamente enamorado de él, sino porque estaba jodidamente preocupado de que Iwaizumi saliera en esa noche fría y lluviosa por esa gran urbe a la cual apenas iban mudándose los fines de semana porque entre semana aún debían ir a clase en Aoba Johsai.

Tras correr una calle completa pudo divisar al moreno caminar con su andar despreocupado, sus audífonos puestos y su sudadera a medio cerrar ya que aún ese frío no le amedrentaba tanto.

—Joder Oikawa, debes aprovechar que viven juntos para cojértelo—Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del ebrio Makki cuando Iwaizumi estaba en el baño orinando el litro de cerveza que ya había consumido por celebrar que se mudaron a Tokio.

Estaban en el kotatsu del pequeño apartamento rentado por Iwaizumi y Oikawa, Hanamaki y Matsukawa relativamente ebrios, riendo como hienas y de vez en cuando dándose algunos besos ya que ellos igualmente fueron a Tokio rentando el mismo apartamento por ir a la misma universidad solo que Matsukawa a diseño y Hanamaki a derecho gracias a que su padre es abogado aunque, si le preguntaban, siempre contestaba que como Matsukawa no ganaría dinero él debía sacrificarse y mantener a ambos; la respuesta siempre dibujaba una sonrisa boba en Matsukawa.

Oikawa tenía envidia de sus enamorados amigos que en ese instante estaban tomados de la mano riendo con la cara roja por lo borrachos que estaban, comenzando a hablar de que Oikawa debería tirarse a Iwaizumi para que dejara de verlo con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—Sí, mira…Llegas y le dices que si no le cambias el billete por morralla ¡Y bum! Te lo estrenas—Declaró Hanamaki riendo antes de ser besado por un Matsukawa que le pasaba algo de cerveza por ese beso, en lo personal a Oikawa eso se le hizo asqueroso pero si Iwa-chan quisiera…No se opondría demasiado.

— ¡O también puedes usar cloroformo! —Dijo esta vez Matsukawa entre risas—Se lo pones en la cara unos diez minutos y listo, aún dormido el cuerpo reacciona y te lo das—Oikawa solamente rio al pensar tal cosa ya que seguro antes de cumplir los cinco minutos del paño con cloroformo en la cara de su amor platónico, él estaría golpeado y pisoteado cual cucaracha.

—O puedes agarrarle el paquete y decirle que te gusta.

— ¿Eh? —Okay…Oikawa debía comenzar a quitar las cervezas de donde sus amigos estaban.

— ¿Qué? Así Mattsun y yo nos hicimos novios—Declaró el de cabellos rosáceos con una tierna sonrisa en su ebrio rostro mientras acariciaba con cariño los negros cabellos del dormido Matsukawa que reía entre sueños diciendo "Makki".

Ah…Tooru estaba tan asquerosamente celoso de ese par de tortolitos al cual les valió cinco pepinos lo que sus padres y la gente dijeran de ellos, de parte de Matsukawa no hubo tanto problema pero de Hanamaki la cosa se puso difícil, sin embargo, el de cabello rosas no se amedrentó ni un segundo ante las súplicas de su madre por ser "normal" ni los regaños de su padre por su "rebeldía", incluso cuando se fue de casa no se arrepintió ni un segundo ya que sabía que Matsukawa siempre sería la respuesta correcta.

Días después, sus padres fueron a casa del azabache para ir por su hijo diciéndole que lo aceptaban tal y como era y que por favor regresara a casa, al final todo salió bien y ahora el par de enamorados vivían juntos en su departamento en Tokio los fines de semana mientras se acababa la preparatoria (claro, como Hanamaki era ricachón, su departamento no era tan pequeño ni frío como el de Iwa-chan y él).

Tras correr nuevamente otra calle con los recuerdos de sus amigos ebrios alcanzó otra vez a Iwaizumi, quien caminaba ya con cierto apuro. Joder, Oikawa tuvo que cruzar una calle con el semáforo en amarillo y casi casi tirar a una abuelita para que su objetivo no se le escapara.

A medio camino pudo notar que se encaminaba a la universidad, lo cual se le hizo tremendamente raro ya que en la carta de aceptación decía que Iwa-chan debía presentarse hasta Marzo junto a él, no a finales de Febrero pero aun así, seguía tras de él como mosca a la luz.

Una vez en la universidad pudo sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia mojarle la cabeza, realmente no le importaba ya que su objetivo era saber qué demonios con Iwaizumi.

Tras seguirle unos diez minutos más, llegaron al gimnasio que aún estaba con las luces prendidas y con varios sonidos, significado de que las prácticas aún no terminaban.

—Mierda, Bokuto ¡Deja de lanzar tan fuerte! —Pudo escuchar Oikawa pegado a la pared mientras veía la puerta perpendicularmente a donde estaba, esperando por saber quién saldría de esa puerta para recibir a Iwaizumi.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey, Iwaizumi, pasa! —Hasta Oikawa pudo escuchar esa estridente y alegre voz aunque no reconocía bien a su dueño ya que la lluvia comenzaba a hacer difícil la vista del panorama.

—Oh, vamos, eres alguien importante para el capitán—Esa voz… ¡Era la misma que le había gritado al tal Bokuto! Con curiosidad fijó su mirada en ese chico alto de playera negra y pelo raro pero, por más que quiso enfocar el rostro del azabache, no pudo gracias a la lluvia que comenzaba a aumentar su fuerza aunque debía admitir que su voz era varonil y bonita, del tipo de voz que le agradaba a diferencia de la estruendosa que le dijo a Iwa-chan que pasara.

Esperó un rato hasta que salió un joven más alto que el chico de pelo negro alborotado y musculoso que el gritón de pelo blanco, el cual al instante abrazó a Iwa-chan seguido de un beso bajo la lluvia cual película barata romántica.

¿Ouch?

El castaño se quedó paralizado al ver aquella escena, refregándose los ojos al creer tener una alucinación, parpadeando hasta hacerse daño sin embargo, nada. La escena del beso seguía frente a sus ojos como si estuviera en cámara lenta con el único objetivo de romperle el corazón en dolorosas trizas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su cerebro por fin captó que Iwaizumi, el tipo que ha estado a su lado desde que nació y del cual estaba enamorado se besuqueaba con otro tipo que no era él.

Ah…Vaya.

Salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que alguien le viera, agradeciendo la oscuridad de la noche y las negras nubes que comenzaban a tomar el lugar de las grises, cayendo con ellas una gran tormenta, camuflando de tal manera las dolorosas lágrimas que caían del rostro de Oikawa.

Después de todo así siempre era ¿No?

Justo como Iwaizumi se lo dijo alguna vez cuando pelearon: "Tomas todo a tu alrededor para destruir sin explicación".

Si ese era su karma por ser un egocéntrico de mierda, vanidoso, envidioso y con autoestima más baja que el enano de Karasuno, entonces debía decir que lo estaba pagando…Y con creces.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? Tenía la rodilla jodida, el corazón en pedazos y su cara lastimada por su chistecito de perder el control además de próximamente una pulmonía de puta madre y el regaño de todo el mundo por su morada rodilla que parecía más un melón morado que una parte de cuerpo humana.

Tras el primer estornudo decidió comenzar a cojear a su frío y solitario apartamento donde tendría que llamar al doctor que le atendía en Tokio para ir al día siguiente por su rodilla y por su futura pulmonía ya que esa beca, lastimosamente, no se la ganó por su bello rostro.

Puta ciudad.

Puta lluvia.

Puta rodilla.

Puto novio de Iwa-chan.

Puta sangre.

Puta cara.

¡Putas cosas!

…Puto corazón que no deja de dolerle, como si su rodilla y él hubieran cambiado lugares.

Maldito Iwaizumi que no puede decirle ninguna fea palabra.

Maldito Hajime.

Maldito y perfecto Iwaizumi Hajime.

¡Maldito sea él y su puto novio!

Pero sobre todo, malditas esperanzas de un futuro a su lado.

Maldito sea él y su dolido corazón.

Ah…A veces todo no es suficiente.

Maldito Hajime.

¿¡Por qué!?

No tenía novia y él quería ser esa jodida lluvia que empapaba en ese puto instante a Iwaizumi pidiéndole un beso a su maldito novio.

¡Él quería ser su todo! ¡Quería ser el viento que le despeinaba o la luz de ese jodido gimnasio que iluminaba su cara de una manera tan bonita! Como si todo él resplandeciera, haciéndolo más perfecto de lo que ya era ante los ojos de cualquier mortal.

Quería decirle "Te amo" al menos una vez.

Te amo.

¡Te amo!

¡Te amo, carajo, te amo!

¡Te amo, Iwaizumi bastardo!

¡Te amo, Iwaizumi Hajime!

¡Te amo tanto que…Te amo tanto que…!

Tanto que sonrío al creer que esta lluvia realizó por fin uno de los puntos en tu lista de quehaceres.

Ah... ¿Desde hace cuánto no puedo sonreír por las lágrimas en mi cara?

 _"—_ _¿Sabes Tooru? De grande quiero besar a alguien bajo la lluvia._

 _—_ _¿Hajime-chan? —Susurró confuso el pequeño Tooru de seis años llorando por ver como bajo la lluvia su castillo de lodo para las hormigas se destruía._

 _—_ _Sí…Aunque—Calló dubitativo el pequeño de cabellos negros antes de seguir—No me importaría si a quien beso fuera a ti…_

 _—_ _Entonces es un trato, Hajime-chan—Contestó Tooru mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—Hajime-chan y yo nos besaremos bajo la lluvia._

 _—_ _¿Y si no nos podemos besar porque tienes novia o algo? —Preguntó sonrojado Hajime al ver a su mejor amigo con un gorrito amarillo para lluvias y su impermeable del mismo color temblando ligeramente por el llanto._

 _—_ _Mmmh… ¡Entonces te besarás con alguien más! Pero que yo sea la primera elección—Sin embargo, Tooru seguía llorando por las hormigas ¡Seguro se ahogaban! Ya ni sonreír podía aunque quisiese por las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos._

 _—_ _Tooru—El castaño volteó ante la mención de su nombre, abriendo sus ojos al sentir su primer beso bajo la lluvia dado por su mejor amigo, dejando de llorar al instante—Así está mejor—Con una sonrisa, Hajime le quitó las lágrimas en su mejilla, provocando que Tooru sonriera mientras la lluvia se quitaba._

 _—_ _¡Hajime-chan! —Exclamó Tooru entre pequeñas risas, tomando la mano de su mejor amigo, esperando crecer rápido para volver a besarse bajo la lluvia como pactaron minutos atrás."_


End file.
